roleplayrevolutionfandomcom-20200216-history
Guspacho Pastullio
Appearance : Guspacho looks fairly young, and is a bit tall. He has brown hair and blue eyes. Starting off in Elleria he wore a black jacket with black pants with a back-pack for a majority of the time. When he joined the Magical Order for the first time, he added two metal shoulder-pads to the jacket. When he set off for the Farlands, he began wearing his current outfit: the same black jacket, but with a brown vest over it. He also kept the same pants. The most noticable difference was the hat he wore- a brown ushanka with gray fur inside. He has many attatchments to go with the outfit, such as a scarf for the cold, and metal platings for any wars. Although, he rarely puts these things on. Agents :: :: Guspacho has a handful of trusted friends, or agents, he has met throughout his life. He sometimes leaves one to watch Vevelston when he is gone, deliver messages, investigate, and sometimes even fight in wars for him. When he was swapped, the agents had specific instructions to relieve themselves of duty, should he go missing or be killed. Although, the agents still kept in touch and investigated how to bring him back. So far, four agents have been seen, but seven revealed in all: Destroyer Girl : "Rah!" -''Destroyer Girl's battle shout :: Probably the most well-known of the agents is Destroyer Girl. Although called Destoryer Girl, his/her true gender is unknown. It is unknown where he/she met Guspacho. Destroyer Girl is somewhat of a barbarian, wearing light leather clothing, but weilding powerful wepons. He/She is loud and brash, but loyal. He/She fought at the Battle of Ragnarshold, which afterwards, he/she investigated the campsite of the Royalist, looking for loot. :: Destoryer Girl was sent to help fight directly in the final battle against Klethu. He/She arrived to the front of Melarion, a bit late, in iron armor. He/She joined the side of the archers, being very good with a bow, but later helped fight up front. When the group stormed the Church, Destoryer Girl ran through the trees beside, taking cover from the flying lesser-demons and killing the ground ones. Once inside, he/she moved up the spiral to the portal on time, with only Xanbear behind. Once inside the Underverse, Destroyer Girl remarked about the building they were inside, and what may be on the outside. Destroyer Girl recovered two words for the second trial. On the third trial, the hallway, Destroyer Girl was one of the first to respond to the succubus, but was unaffected due to his/her being asexual. Destroyer Girl ran to Kasikin's aid after he was struck down, and watched the conclusion of the battle from there. When the dragon attacked, Destroyer Girl was one of the first up the spiral to escape, and fixed it to help aid thsoe behind. :: After the battle, Destroyer Girl reported back to Guspacho, and is resting in Vevelston. Mark : "''It wasn't my fault!" ''-Mark, confessing to setting the guards up :: Mark is the youngest of the agents, and was tasked with easy chores, like watching Vevelston while Guspacho was away. During this time, however, Mark became a fanatic of Lord Sigmund and set up members of the guard as spies for Herbrine. Guspacho found out and returned. When asked about Mark, Guspacho replied "I took care of him." It was unknown what happened to him, but he was later revealed to not be dead. In a form of redemtion, he helped Guspacho ovecome his mental phase by finding Kasikin. Zu' Likuh : "''Honey, 'dem clothes... they don't match 'yer hair." -Zu'Likuh telling Xanbear what he thinks of his clothing :: Zu' Likuh, or "ZuZu" is an over-flamboyant agent of Guspacho's. He is black with dreadlocks and sports a pink and yellow jacket. He weilds a sword of fire, and hates spiders. He aided Guspacho's friends and took care of Vevlston while Guspacho was gone. :: Orwen "Well, there is Orwen.. but he isn't very fond of people. He's a mystical talking flower." ::: Orwen was one of Gusapcho's agents, and the only non-humanoid one. He was said to not be fond of people, and possessed some magical qualities, other than talking flower. Branch "I could get Branch. She is good at this kinda' stuff." ::: Branch was the only known (true) female agent. Gusapcho said she was skilled at fighting, and had blonde hair. Ulio "Oh, Ulio! He's the freak of the group. Always talks about death and stuff. Good at baking, though." ::: Ulio was labeled the "freak" of the group, and was a necromancer who pledged his life for Guspacho after loosing a duel to him. Sven : "I found your friends!" -Sven to Dante, in a corrupted Ragnarshold, upon finding rotten meat :: Sven is an agent of Guspacho's and ex-cultist. He was sent to investigate the recent troubles in Ragnarshold. He discovered the place swarmed by evil beings and thrust into darkness. He rushed in and looked for survivors to interogate. He found Dante and asked him a series of questions, but a large number of monsters appeard and the two had to escape their current loctation. Sven and Dante closed the gates, and bidded farewell, Dante not wanting to leave his home. Sven left him his diamond sword saying "You will need it more than me." and left to tell Guspacho what he learned. :: Personality :: Guspacho is a highly trained doctor from a land south of the country of Sulu. Although once a mage in training, Guspacho was not affiliated with a faction for a long period of time. He has now resumed training, and has become more skilled over time, and is one of the veteran members. Guspacho is generally kind and dependable, but over time has become more serious and stern. Although he doesn't have great combat skills, he was not only able to kill Anthony and defeat Allen The Great twice (Allen had the ability of ressurection at the time), but has slain numerous undead, battled the Dark Cult's Leader, has fought Klethu several times, and led a unit to destroy an orb in Melarion during The Great Melarion Battle. Although mostly kind, Guspacho sometimes can be unmerciful- knocking Anthony off the Redstone Tower after he gave up once being defeated by Guspacho, butchering an unarmed vampire, and killing a suspected criminal without giving him a chance to explain. Guspacho also has a southern accent, and prefers to be called 'Gus' or simply 'Doctor'. He mainly specializes in psychology and pathology, but is not too bad with surgical operations. Despite formally being the water magi, Guspacho's favorite spells include forcetoss and explode. Geyser, Blink, and Freeze, however, is still his number one. Early Life :: Born into a rich family of doctors, and practically given whatever he desired, Guspacho was a fortunate boy who was spared the burden of working for wealth and success. One day, on his way to his fancy tutor to study health lessons, he stumbled upon a book titled: Survival and You. Fascinated by things such as slimes, how to craft stone swords, mining simple ores, even building shelter- it all fascinated him. The more he read it, the more he desired to abandon the life he was given and take on the role of a survivalist. So one day, while he was supposed to meet his tutor, he stow awayed upon a ship from a nearby dock. Unaware of his next location, he prepared himself for what might be lurking in the world he would be arriving in. He was ready for the adventure. Life in Sulu :: "I don't know anybody... and it seems nobody really knows me..." -''Guspacho talking to Volarith about Elleria :: Guspacho started off with Katora Zen as a mercenary. He and Katora built a encampment south of Elleria. After the camp was bombarded by skeletons, and Katora was killed in the battle, he departed back to Elleria to start a new life. :: Once there, he opened a store, ''Gus' Wepons of War, and began business almost immediately. Guspacho made a good profit, and had arguably the most customers in the town center. However, he wasn't satisfied with just running a shop, and after befriending Volarith Mantin, decided to join the magical order. :: While in the Order, Guspacho helped Kasikin set up the teleporters and waypoints to the towers. When the Cult began attacking, Guspacho played a key role in battling them, and killed Anthony after knocking him off the Redstone Tower. At the battle agaisnt Allen The Great, Guspacho helped Xanbear, Volarith, and Jango defeat the Cultist.After the battle, Guspacho gatherd two others and set off to find the Farlands. After a few days, Guspacho went missing and wasn't seen for months, presumed to have been killed in the journey. However, Guspacho's survival skills allowed him to not only reach the farlands, but return unhurt. He survived the harsh cold by gutting a squid and using it as warmth. Even after returning, he didn't take off the squid skin for a while. :: During this vampire outbreak, Guspacho was in the Elleria library when he met one of the blood-suckers. The vampire tried to hide this, but Guspacho caught on fast. When he convinced the vampire to move in next to his house, Guspacho snuck in one night and killed the vampire. He got the body and moved it to his clinic where he set up a basement and conducted research on the vampire to further understand the vampire desiese, something he still feels remorse for doing. :: After this, and several weeks, rumors about the Dark Cult returning began to surface. Guspacho became increasingly paranoid, trusting nobody but Kasikin, Jambo (the monk), and Volarith. When a death threat was placed in his clinic, Guspacho decided he needed to get out of Elleria for a year or two, not wanting any of his friend's to get hurt. With this, he left Elleria in the night, never to see, or be seen, by the citizens of Elleria again. :: After leaving Elleria, Guspacho came across a random portal, sprung open by the powers of the Nether. (Portals had been appearing for some time randomly) Although the Dark Cult was evil, they had no connection to Herobrine or the Nether- so Guspacho went in to hide form the cult and keep them searching aimlessly forever. To survive the sulphurous atmosphere and other dangers of the Nether, Guspacho used his knowledge of runes from his time in the Order to survive. This, however, had a negative impact of Guspacho's life. The protection runes, affected by the magic of the Nether, prolonged his life span. Guspacho never realized this, since there was no way of keeping time in the Nether. :: Losing track of time, Guspacho returned through the portal determined to destory the Cult instead of running, but he found the landscape was drastically different. He was unaware it was 200 years later. He wanderd around, hoping to find somebody, or something. Only the animals of the wilderness were nearby. He was alone. He turned towards the portal, itself about to crumble from age, and slowly begain walking towards it to resume his life in the Nether, depressed all of his friends, Kasikin, Jambo, Volarith, and Scout were all dead. As he was giving up hope, he heard a distant sound. As if the sound of a bell. With this strand of hope, he ran towards the sound, through the woods, and make it to a sandy beach and saw a boat passing through. Gusapcho realized this was his chance to return to a normal life and he swam towards the ship. When he got beside it he grabbed a ladder, meant for those gone overboard and got on the ship and posed as a passanger. Guspacho felt a peice of paper hit his leg in the wind. He looked down and saw a small map, gently pressing agaisnt him. He picked it up and saw "Ciiya" written on it. Life in Ciiya :: Guspacho boarded the boat for Ciiya and arrived in Porstide soon after. Once he found a hosue he liked in the small town, he resided there. During this time he befriended James, Daniel, and Jambo Van Dante. After killing Blaze Netherblade, who was robbing his home, he left the town with Jambo and lived in Ragnarshold. Here, he stayed an even shorter amount of time. After being randomly assulted in the streets (Jambo there to help) he decided instead of living with others, why not become self-reliable. He was a doctor and still owned Survival and You, so he was well off. :: :: After randomly roaming the swamps, he found three empty houses and claimed the land as his own. He built a wooden wall and two wood towers and named the place "Vevelston" after his great-great grandfather. He declared the palce a city, althouth he was, and still is, the only citizen. He established an alliance with Lord Sigmund, and went on a short trip to get some medical supplies. During this time Mark, a man from Sulu, was hired by Guspacho to watch the palce. Mark, however, caused more harm than good to Guspacho's friend Daniel. He fabricated a rumor of the Warrior's Guild betraying the King and vise versa. Once Guspacho found out of this, he returned to Vevelston and "took care" of Mark. It is still unknown what became of him. :: During the Battle of Ragnarshold, Guspacho wasn't present but his meterosexual barbarian friend Destroyer Girl battled to defend Ragnarshold on behalf of Vevelston. He/She slept through the battle. :: Guspacho decided to rejoin the Magical Order, wanting to finish what he started and be able to help himself, should another battle arise. ::While in Ragnarshold, Guspacho stumbled across two of his friends, Nikky and Drake, arguing with Luke, a crazy member of the Stoneswords. Luke attacked Nikky and Guspacho, and Gusapcho killed him. Luke's friend, Daniel, also Guspacho's friend, was deeply saddened by this. Feeling bad for Daniel, Nikky conjured a potion to revive Luke. The revival was a success, but Luke was thrown into Nikky's jail to keep him from trying to hurt somebody. Daniel, unaware of the revival, commited suicide. ::With Sandoval gone, the Magical Order was in need of a water magi to teach the students. Archmage Keiran chose Guspacho to fill this position. During this time, Klethu fought the Archmage, which Guspacho witnessed, unknown to the others. Using that to his advantage, he worked under his own supervision to get as much information on Klethu as possible and seemingly befriended him. He convinced Klethu to help Ragnarshold during this time. He didn't tell Archmage Keiran because he wanted to make the cover as believable as possible, and it has worked so far. ::During this, Guspacho decided to take control over Graewall, renaming it Vevelston, and turn what was once Vevelston into his private manor. ::He was gone, searching for an "old friend", while the battle agaisnt Herobrine took place. He wanted to help fight, but since he was gone, sent Sven to monitor the situation, but not to get involved, wanting Lord Sigmund to have "as much glory possible". He has returned from the search, wether or not he found the person he was looking for is unknown. ::When he returned, the Magical Order had undergone a major revampment. All magi were demoted to battlemage, three mages were named the new rank of "Sage", and spells were taken away. At first, Guspacho just thought it was a look at who was more dependable, considering Keiran was still unaware his allaince with Klethu was only a way to get information. But when he heard the news of Celain's death, he decided there was something wrong somewhere in the Magical Order. After some thinking, he remembered that Keiran's outfit had changed from blue, to red and gold after he had stopped holdinig up the field to stop the darkness in Ragnarshold from getting to the Order. Guspacho took Legion, Louie, Makena, and Haru to a private base in the woods to discuss what was could be going on. They all decided something was not right, but had no idea. He later got Xanbear, Zafirah, Louie, and Makena to again discuss what was going on, but this time Guspacho was going through a "phase" which was a long-term effect from eating only mushrooms for 200 years in the Nether. While mentally unstable, he decided locking himself in the ocean would keep him safe. Eventually though, Mark, the very agent who had betrayed him, searched out for Kasikin to help. It was unknown to Guspacho that his friend from his life in Sulu was still alive and came to investigate the Order's behaviour. ::When Kaskin arrived with his sage in Guspacho's box in the ocean, he used magic to end his yearly mental phase early. With the right mindset, Guspacho was able to get his magic back from Kasikin, and help play a role in bringing down the archmage. Guspacho's main task, along with Legion and Haru's, was to take down the sociopathic Aragon, Keiran's right hand man and hitman of the Magical Order. During this time though, Guspacho told Louie about him getting spells back, unaware Louie was reporting back to the Archmage, in hopes there was just a big misunderstanding and that it could all be settled peacefully. Guspacho, Legion, and Haru made a plan to attack Aragon in the arena district of Melarion. However, Aragon couldn't be found by Haru, who was the bait to lead Aragon back to the arena. The three were beginning to leave Melarion to find Xanbear and get his help, when Aragon stopped them and requested Legion and Guspacho go with him to see the archmage, saying that the archmage was "worried" about them. Guspacho managed to get away, but can't exactly remember how. (Server crash ;D) He secretly went inside Melarion to try and find Legion and Haru, but stumbled upon a large showdown between the revolutioneer mages (Guspacho, Legion, Makena, Haru, Kasikin) and Keiran's loyal mages (Louie, Aragon, Keiran). Guspacho's presence was unknown to Keiran's forces, and Guspacho snuck into the Water Tower behind them, and listened in and prepared for the posibility of a fight. When that fight did break out, Aragon chased Haru and Guspacho jumped down from the second floor of the tower into the stream beside it to follow. (Meanwhile, the other mages were battling one another.) Guspacho killed Aragon using a combo of the spells cripple, drainlife, and geyser. He and Haru then continued to run away from Melarion, but Haru convinced Gusapcho to return back and help Legion, who was still back at the towers. When they came back, however, Legion was gone but there were still fights going on. Guspacho stopped, looking at Louie, and almost casting forcetoss, but since the two had been good friends did not. Haru called for them to escape Melarion and rejoin with Legion. On the way out, though, Gusapcho got seperated from Haru and ran to Jotunsdeep. ::Shortly after, Olias came back with Lucas and another and informed Guspacho that Keiran had later been killed by Klethu, which surprised Guspacho, consdiering it ironic that the most dangerous person around had saved them all, and a bit aggrivated that the revolutioneers had planned for so long, but all their plans were basically wasted. Overall, though, he was relieved that Keiran's plans of creating a "perfect world" by killing all non-mages and anyody who opposed him, was stopped. He then returned to Melarion, and saw Louie. Letting his anger get the best of him, Guspacho cast cripple on Louie, slowing him down and making him unable to move much. When he turned around and saw Guspacho, he fell to his knees and began apologizing for what he had done, not knowing it would have gone that far. Guspacho made Louie go to the Order district of Melarion, where Guspacho slapped Louie and began yelling at him for betraying him and telling Keiran that he had gotten his spells back, knowing that if Keiran knew, he would be killed. However Louie, to Guspacho, seemed to have had good intentions and only wanted nobody to die. Guspacho forgave him, but told him that he wouldn't forget it. Karots arrived, who had been Aragon's mage, and Guspacho feared that Karots was allied with Aragon and Keiran the entire time, but Louie told Guspacho that Karots was not involved. Unknown to them, Klethu was hovering above them, yelling, but they couldn't hear him. He then began shooting fireballs at the three, Louie escaping and Guspacho and Karots taking cover inside Volarith Tower. Karots explained that he, Klethu, was the one who killed Keiran, after Guspacho asked, being confused by the new body. Guspacho began fighting back by firing spells at him, but Klethu threw a fireball which knocked Guspacho out of the tower, but Guspacho cast'' leap'' and was shot out of the district, landing in a river just outside the city. When he came back, Klethu had stopped attacking and he met up with Louie and Karots once again, and the three talked about the Order and what all had happened in just one day. They explored Aragon's home and discovered a Nether Portal, which was always agaisnt the rules of the Order, and Guspacho told Louie that Aragon nor Keiran had ever had good intentions to him, and now he knew Aaragon never did for sure. ::Klethu's attacks on Melarion brought Gusapcho to stay around the city and help fight him. Guspacho was present at the Great Melarion Battle, where he was put in charge for a moment while Kasikin, leading, studied the vines. Guspacho, Louie, and Sandoval divided into three teams to take on the three different orbs of flesh in the city. Guspacho led Ray Wa'r, Savo, Radiak, Alistar, Lucas (Although Lucas was presumably killed before the attack by a swarm of Klethu-summoned zombie pigmen), . His unit was taking on the residential district. Since theirs was directly beside the gate, Guspacho decided to go in last, so the others wouldn't get in the way. This move turned out to save their lives, as one of Klethu's two acolytes stormed the entrance with fireballs. When the fireballs ceased, Guspacho and his unit rushed in and took shelter in the first house to go over the plan. Once they had gone over it one last time, they went out, but quickly hid alongside the building when the acolyte who had thrown the fireballs was hovering around the orb, guarding. Luckily, the acolyte had not noticed them, so they had the advantage of a surprise attack. With his orders, the unit ambushed the acolyte. Ray Wa'r destroyed the orb as the others held of the flying acolyte with bows, sowrds, and magic. When the orb was destroyed, the acolyte retreated to help protect the arena district orb, along with Klethu's other acolyte and Klethu himself. Guspacho and his unit ran towards the arena to help the others destroy the orb. The arena battle was much larger scaled than the last, which Guspacho was not expecting. With several lesser-demons everywhere, most of Guspacho's unit was split up. Guspacho took shelter in the lower floor of the arena and fired magic through the opening at the lesser-demons and the orb to try and help destroy it. Guspacho's entire unit later met back up with him, having no choice but to take shelter from the Ghast Klethu had summoned. Guspacho briefly congradulated them on still being alive and remarked how he was surprised how successful his unit was thus far. The group, and Louie, followed Archmage Kasikin, who later came down to prepare his attacks, to another side of the arena. There, the group fought off the lesser-demons and Kasikin fired the one firreball that hit the orb's center dead-on. The group made their way out of Melarion before the destruction of the vines, which would be fatal to any inside. It is here that Guspacho's only unit member to die, Savo, was killed by falling rubble. Once outside, Klethu made a last-ditch effort to kill as many as possible and summoned several dozen Ghast, which attacked the crowd of those who had fought outside. Guspacho dove behind the blacksmith shop beside the entrance and took shelter under the first few trees of the forest directly behind it. He realized that everyone else had moved back except for him, so he took off running and, using Haste and ''Leap, ''made it to the others safely. Guspacho and Alistar made their way up to the inn that stood ontop the large, steep hill nearby and shot arrows and fired spells at the Ghast. When the last one died, Guspacho made his way back down and reunited with the others. Guspacho listened to Kasikin congradulating everyone on the success as he tended to people's wounds. He then made his way to Vevelston, to prepare for the final battle agaisnt Klethu to come soon. ::Guspacho sent the strongest of his agents, Destoryer Girl, to aid in the final battle, rather than going in himself. He was concerned he wouldn't be of much use there combat-wise, and chances to heal the injured wouldn't be numerous in the Underverse. ::When he heard of Louie's death, he was very distraught and saddened. He had been a bit depressed, but eventually got around to visiting Melarion, resuming his studies of chronomancy. :: ::A while afterwards, Guspacho began testing his Time-Chamber's capability of wormhole travel. During a test run with Ray, Auo, and Nick, the machine flopped and swapped their existences with that of the Negas, putting Guspacho in the prison dimension of Eversgate.